


Séance (a session or sitting)

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: Ectober Week 2014 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Character Death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled up at him, blinking away dust and salt-water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Séance (a session or sitting)

**Author's Note:**

> For October 27th - Ouija Board
> 
> I was going to write a fic, but homework happened so here’s a 175-word ficlet:

The woman sat cross-legged on the floor, careless of the dust that swirled through the air and settled on her clothes.

The glittering motes outlined a human figure, vague and fluttering like a torn-winged moth.

She smiled up at him, blinking away dust and salt-water. “I know. You’re sorry, and you want to help, but-”

The air went suddenly suffocatingly still.

“-you can’t stay, Danny. This isn’t your home anymore. No one can live here, and every year it gets worse. You’re holding the way open, and if you don’t leave Amity Park will die with you.”

For a moment, the dust seemed to converge on her as though it were a hand at her throat. She held his gaze, unafraid.

That burning light drew back. There was a shushing sound, the rustle of old fabric or embarrassment.

She smiled softly and rose from her seat, ignoring the twinges of pain from worn-thin joints.

The dust-white figure raised what might have once been a hand, waved, and dissipated.

She shook away dust and left.


End file.
